La mer et les yeux d'une mère
by Talim73
Summary: Zelos est étrange depuis quelques temps, il ne fait aucune blague douteuse... Sa seule occupation est de regarder la mer. Sheena est intriguée et veut savoir ce qu'il se passe... Résumé pourri, je sais, mais le contenu est mieux. SheenaXZelos


_**C'était par une belle journée d'été. Le groupe avait établi leur campement dans un plaine de Tesseha'lla.**_

_**Tout le monde vaquait à son occupation favorite : **_

_**Raine étudiait un bout de caillou qu'elle avait trouvé quelque part dans le sol terreux, Colette s'ocupait des chiens errants qui passaient par là, Lloyd s'entraînait à l'épée, même si les progrès qu'il pouvait à présent faire étaient inexistant tant il était devenu puissant. Genis lisait, ou du moins faisait semblant pour observer Presea. Celle-ci, justement coupait du bois afin d'y sculpter quelques animaux étranges (comme la tortue octogonale par exemple...). Regal, quand à lui, dormait...Il faisait la sieste. Sheena jouait avec les Esprits Originels, les apelait tous, puis leur tapait la causette, les renvoyait, et les rapelait...Elle avait fini par organiser des combats entre eux (Gnome Vs Volt par exemple). Kratos, lui, était sur Derris-Kharlan et explusais les exsphères dans l'espace comme un pétrolier (XD)**_

_**Et Zelos me diriez vous ?**_

_**Et bien, c'est vrai que c'est étrange...**_

_**Il ne rit pas, il ne fait pas de blagues douteuses...Il reste alongé sur l'herbe à soupirer et à regarder la mer, immense flaque bleue azur s'étendant à perte de vue devant lui.**_

_**-Hey , Lloyd !**_

_**Sheena était sortie de ses combats d'Esprits Originels et avait rejoint l'épéiste.**_

_**-Ouais, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**_

_**-Tu trouve pas Zelos bizarre ? Toi qui est son meilleur ami, tu devrais bien être au courant, non ?**_

_**-Bah...Ouais, il m'en a parlé !**_

_**-Et alors ? Il t'a dit quoi ?**_

_**-Je...Je m'en souviens plus. En fait, je l'ai pas écouté.**_

_**-ESPECE D'ABRUTIIII !! Hurla-t-elle en le frappant. Quand un ami te confie quelque chose de cet ordre là, tu l'écoute !!**_

_**-Mais, Sheena, c'est pas parce que tu est amoureuse de Zelos que tu dois...**_

_**-JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE ZELOS ! Hurla-t-elle en le frappant de nouveau.**_

_**En entendant ces paroles, l'ex-Elu se retourna vers elle. Il la fixa un long moment faisant parcourir à son regard le visage de l'invocatrice. Il regarda son front, ses joues, ses oreilles, sa bouche, plongea dans l'immensité de ses yeux ambrés, soupira de nouveau, puis repartit dans sa contemplation de la vaste étendue couleur saphir.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**La mer...Bleue azur, comme mes yeux...Comme les yeux de ma mère...Elle aurait fêté son trente-sixième anniversaire avant-hier.**_

_**Je l'aimais, ma mère. Malheureusement, elle ne m'aimait pas...**_

_**C'est la pire chose pour un enfant d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas voulu et que sa propre mère ne l'aimait pas...**_

_**Un vide se crée alors et un traumatisme se forme. Quand on aime, on ne peut pas se sentir aimé en retour...**_

_**C'est ce qui se déroule en ce moment même...**_

_**Je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments à son égard il n'y a pas si longtemps, et ça à fait resurgir en moi cette vague de nostalgie qui s'abat sur moi comme un aigle s'abat sur une proie...**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**La jeune invocatrice vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il ne la remarqua même pas.**_

_**-Zelos ?**_

_**Il sursauta.**_

_**-Oui, qu'y a t'il ?**_

_**-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question. Tu ne fais que regarder la mer depuis hier soir.**_

_**-Et alors ? Elle est belle la mer. J'ai pas le droit de la regarder ? Dit il d'un ton sec, cassant, signifiant ''laisse moi tranquille !''**_

_**Bien vite, il regretta ce qu'il avait dit.**_

_**-Ho, très bien ! Je venais juste te voir car je pensais que tu avais besoin d'aide, que tu te sentais mal, mais aparement, j'ai dû mal voir ! Tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est qu'on te fiche la paix, n'est ce pas !? Et bien il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Ce n'était pas la peine de me parler cmme ça !**_

_**Sur ce, elle se leva, et s'en alla, visiblement en colère, son long ruban rose flottant derrière elle.**_

_**-Quel abruti ! Se murmura-t-il à lui même en se tapant le front. J'avais enfin une chance d'être seul avec elle et je laisse tout tomber !**_

_**Le lendemain, Lloyd et les autrs partirent en dorection de la ville afin de refaire le plein de provisions. Sur la plaine tranquille, il ne retsait que Zelos, Sheena et la brise legère jouant avec leur cheveux et les herbes folles parsemant la prairie.**_

_**Malheureusement, Sheena boudait.**_

_**-Heuu...Sheena ?**_

_**Zelos était très courageux : Il tentait l'approche !**_

_**-Quoi !? Demanda-t-elle avec un ton aussi amer qu'ele put face à lui.**_

_**-Désolé pour hier, je...je voulais pas te parler comme ça...**_

_**-Il fallait y penser avant !**_

_**-Mais...**_

_**-Mais...?**_

_**-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qui se trame au fin fond de moi en ce moment même !**_

_**-Si tu ne m'en parle pas, je ne pourrais pas comprendre !**_

_**Soudainh, la brise rafraichissante jouant avec leurs mèches se fit glacial... Comme si les sentiments de Zelos en ce moment se matérialisaient. Les nuages se firent menaçants. Le ciel tonna, un éclair zébra le ciel, et la pluie rageuse commença à tomber.**_

_**-Tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait d'avoir été renié par sa propre mère. Ma propre mère ne me désirait pas, c'est passablement horrible, non ? Elle me haïssait. Dit il en baisant la tête.**_

_**Si il n'avait pas plu, Sheena aurait juré qu'il pleurait...**_

_**-Viens, on...on va s'abritter dans une grotte...les autres sont sûrement restés en ville le temps que ça s'arrête...**_

_**Zelos ne fit qu'hocher la tête et la suivit.**_

_**Une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri, Sheena vit qu'il pleurait bel et bien.**_

_**-Pourquoi regardais tu la mer ? Demanda la jeune ninja.**_

_**Quelque peu désarconé par cette question plutôt subite, il ne répondit pas tout de suite...**_

_**-Parce qu'en ce moment, elle a la même couleur que mes yeux et que ceux de ma mère.**_

_**Les larmes ne s'arretaient pas de couler lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. Au contraire, cela ne fit que raviver la flamme de sa mélancolie. Il pleura dans les bras de la jeune invocatrice, si bien, qu'il finit par s'endormir contre elle. La pluie dura toute la journée, si bien que le reste du groupe ne revint pas.**_

_**-En fin de compte, ce n'est qu'un enfant que sa mère a abandonné...murmura-t-elle en effleurant sa joue.**_

_**Zelos frissona à ce contact. Elle fini elle aussi par s'edormir la tête contre la paroi de pierre.**_

_**Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Zelos se reveilla sur les genoux de Sheena, endormie, il ne put s'empêcher de la contempler.**_

_**-Elle à l'air moins...sauvage comme ça...Observa-t-il.**_

_**En effetn Sheena avait l'air paisible. Son visage portait une expression de sérénité et de repos. Son visage n'arborait plus aucune goutte d'eau de l'averse qui avait éclaté quelques heures plus tôt.**_

_**L'ex Elu regarda derrière lui pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls...**_

_**Il s'appuya sur ses mains et s'approcha, centimètre après centmètre, du visage de la jeune ninja. IL s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit ses lèvres frémir, puis bouger...**_

_**-Zelos...Murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil.**_

_**Il se redressa et approcha son oreille des lèvres de la jeune femme pour mieux entendre ce qu'elle marmonnait.**_

_**-Reprends confiance...Tu n'es pas seul...**_

_**Elle marmonait diverses choses, mais ces deux phrases étaient celles qui revenaient le plus souvent.**_

_**Reprenant ses esprits après avoir écouté, pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, les murmurement quasi-inaudibles de Sheena, il revint à ce qu'il voulait faire initialement...**_

_**Il s'approcha du visage de l'invocatrice, regarda un court instant ses paupières closes, puis il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme.**_

_**Une demi seconde avant que leur lèvres se touchent, il cru entendre un faible **_

_**-Imbécile d'Elu...Je t'aime...**_

_**Il lui vola un baiser, puis se rendormit dans sa position initiale : sur les genoux de sa petite invocatrrice préférée...**_


End file.
